Clay's Mind Battle
by Noctali-san
Summary: Clay gets annoyed with temple life and decides he wants an insight of life on the Heylin side. Said insight takes him into the domain of Jack Spicer. Rated M for Lemony Goodness. Don't like, don't read. :3


"Clay, have you finished your exercises and chores for today?" Master Fung asked the Texan, while they were all in meditation.

Clay didn't even open his eyes as he replied "Yes, Master Fung. I even did Raimundo's as he was too 'busy' to do his." Raimundo shot Clay a glare, which of course Clay didn't see as he still had his eyes shut. "I also helped Omi train, and held everything that Kimiko asked me to. Basically, I've done the most out of all of us." Clay opened his eyes and stood up suddenly, annoyance obvious to everyone who could read basic body language. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk. I want to be alone."

Once he had stalked out of the temple, Clay began walking. He didn't have a particular direction in mind, merely the need to walk to clear his mind, which was currently full of inner turmoil. 'That damn Raimundo… I bet he got me to do his work just because he knew I would… he took advantage of my good nature. They ALL did. Well you know what? It's not gonna' happen anymore, no way. Not even a little tiny bit. I'm done. With them it's all 'Clay, Clay ,Clay'. They're parasites, they take and take, and aren't bothered one iota. They wouldn't even miss me if I suddenly left, all they'd miss is the things I can do for them and the fact that I form part of their fancy formation.'

Clay stopped suddenly, jolted from his thoughts and aimless walking as he realised exactly where he was. "Jack Spicer Residence. I didn't know I'd walked this far." He looked up at the building, and noticed a Jack strolling across one window. A very NAKED Jack strolling across one window. Clay had to admire how beautiful he looked, he was perfectly formed and had muscles that his skinny frame didn't look like it could support; looking slightly downward a very splendid cock was on proud display. Clay suddenly realised he didn't feel in the least bit ashamed to be seeing Jack in this way; in fact it quite definitely appealed to his more baser nature; he'd been identifying himself as gay for a while, he just hadn't got round to telling the other monks… or his papa.

"You know Clay, you're the worst lurker I've ever seen. I could tell you were there from a mile away." Jack speaking broke Clay out of his mind-wander, back to the land of the living… and Clay looked straight into the eyes of a slightly bemused Jack, naked except for a pair of shorts, standing there looking him in the eyes. "Earth to Clay… Yooohooo!" A hand was waved in front of his face, tapping him gently on the nose.

Clay still had no answer for himself, and settled instead for kissing Jack gently on the lips. He just had time to see Jack's eyes widen before it was like an tornado gathering speed; a whirlwind of passion as Jack kissed him hungrily back, hands moving to Clay's shoulders and pulling him into the house, discarded items of clothing forming a trail to Jack's bedroom, where a splendid bed awaited them. Clay hesitated for a moment, asking non-verbal permission to enter Jack's room. Jack responded by kissing him harder, running his hands through Clay's hair. Clay by now was incredibly hard, and bare to boot, his cock was hard for Jack. Jack noticed this, and moved one of his hands down to Clay's penis, stroking it along the whole length a few times before swivelling the tender head around in his fingers gently, so as not to hurt. He knew he was onto a good thing when he heard Clay's breathing hitch, and was emboldened by this: sinking to his knees in front of the cowboy, he placed his lips tentatively around the tip of Clay. Clay, for his part, was feeling decidedly light headed as he threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, urging him forwards. Jack gladly obliged, taking his entire length in his mouth, then retracting slightly, dragging his lips along the shaft. This carried on for a few minutes, sweet torture as Jack moved rhythmically on Clay's penis, pausing every few seconds to teasingly suck the tip. Clay by now couldn't contain his voice any longer, managing to squeeze out between trying to breathe "Oh, fuck, Jack. I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" He didn't even get time to finish his sentence as he blew his load into Jack's mouth, which Jack swallowed down.

"Mmm, Clay, you taste terrific."

"Get here right now, you evil boy genius." Clay's breathing and heartbeat was slowly returning to normal, as was his libido. It took him mere moments to be sufficiently recovered enough for Jack to be placed on his arms and knees in front of Clay, and Clay to be stretching his asshole gently enough with first one finger, than two, than three… with his penis still lubricated from Jack, he entered him, slowly at first to allow Jack to adjust. Gradually, Clay built his speed up, until he was thrusting at a rapid pace. Jack was screaming due to sheer pleasure, screams that intensified the second Clay's thrusting hit his prostate. The combination of Clay's speed and how close Jack was before Clay hit his prostate boded well, and Jack orgasmed with a cry.

Jack and Clay cuddled for a while, and Jack fell asleep in Clay's arms.

A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this, so who knows, I may make it a multi-chapter fic. All Reviews are happily received, let me know if you'd like to see more! Also, I'm sorry it's so short, this is my first time writing a fic of this *ahem* standard.

Rosie x


End file.
